bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Fabled Kurewa
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 811118 |no = 8380 |element = Fire |rarity = Omni |cost = 45 |maxlv = 150 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 167 |animation_idle = 64 |animation_move = 6 |movespeed_attack = 0.0024 |movespeed_skill = 0.0024 |speedtype_attack = 4 |speedtype_skill = 4 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 34, 43, 61, 67, 82, 88, 97, 100, 106, 112, 118 |normal_distribute = 5, 7, 8, 5, 18, 15, 12, 10, 10, 7, 3 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 34, 37, 43, 46, 82, 88, 94, 100, 106, 109, 112, 118, 121 |bb_distribute = 5, 4, 5, 4, 15, 12, 15, 10, 8, 7, 5, 6, 4 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb2_frames = 40, 43, 49, 61, 67, 85, 94, 97 |bb2_distribute = 15, 12, 9, 15, 12, 15, 12, 10 |bb2_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 34, 37, 43, 46, 82, 88, 91, 94, 100, 103, 106, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124 |sbb_distribute = 9, 7, 10, 7, 10, 6, 6, 9, 10, 6, 6, 4, 3, 3, 2, 2 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb2_frames = 40, 43, 49, 58, 61, 64, 67, 85, 94, 97 |sbb2_distribute = 12, 10, 8, 10, 10, 8, 8, 9, 15, 10 |sbb2_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 34, 37, 40, 43, 46, 49, 58, 61, 64, 67, 79, 82, 85, 88, 91, 94, 97, 100, 103, 106, 109, 112, 115, 118, 121, 124, 127, 130, 133 |ubb_distribute = 4, 3, 2, 4, 3, 2, 3, 2, 2, 2, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 6, 4, 3, 2, 5, 4, 3, 3, 3, 2, 2, 2, 2, 2 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |bb2_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb2_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = The legendary Warriors of War are back! The bond and synergy of the duo grew tremendously and they successfully drove the Demons back to Ishgria and brought peace to the survivors. Soon after, Kurewa & Kuraginn were free to travel the world. When they finally reached Grand Gaia, they were in for a rude awakening, discovering that the world that they idealized to be beautiful and peaceful was ravaged by the great war with Gods. Gunnhildr appeared and reminded them cruelly that wars never cease. It was an endless cycle and she would fan the flames of war as long as she existed. The Warriors of War were just pawns in this cycle created by the Goddess of War. Kurewa & Kuraginn were devastated, but after a firm resolution, they joined the Humans to battle against the God Army and slay Gunnhildr. |summon = Curse our destiny! Curse you Gunnhildr! We shall erase your existence! |fusion = With each tear of blood.. With each foe vanquished.. Our bond grows stronger! |evolution = My dearest friend and sworn brother.. We are finally reunited! Nothing will tear us apart again! |hp_base = 5245 |atk_base = 2267 |def_base = 1891 |rec_base = 1940 |hp_lord = 8110 |atk_lord = 3275 |def_lord = 2590 |rec_lord = 2765 |hp_anima = 9227 |rec_anima = 2467 |atk_breaker = 3573 |def_breaker = 2292 |def_guardian = 2888 |rec_guardian = 2616 |def_oracle = 2441 |rec_oracle = 3212 |hp_bonus = 1250 |atk_bonus = 460 |def_bonus = 460 |rec_bonus = 820 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 11 |normaldc = 44 |ls = Gunnhildr's Anathema |lsdescription = 60% boost to Atk, max HP, 100% boost to Spark damage, boosts Spark damage for 2 turns when Sparks have exceeded certain amount & hugely boosts Fire and Water elemental damage |lsnote = 120% Spark after 15 Sparks & 125% elemental weakness damage |bb = Rune-steel Agnihotra |bbdescription = 13 combo Fire attack on all foes, 8 combo Fire and Water attack on all foes, Spark damage considerably restores HP for 3 turns, Spark damage boosts BB gauge & boosts Spark damage of Fire and Water types for 3 turns |bbnote = Heals 400-500 HP per spark, fills 2-3 BC per spark & 50% Spark to Fire and Water types |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 13 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 24 |bbdc = 13 |bbmultiplier = 250 |bbhits2 = 8 |bbaoe2 = A |bbdc2 = 8 |bbmultiplier2 = 200 |sbb = Kauravas' Legacy |sbbdescription = 16 combo Fire attack on all foes, 10 combo Fire and Water attack on all foes, hugely boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, probable huge 1 turn Atk, Def reduction & boosts Spark damage of Fire and Water types for 3 turns |sbbnote = 130% Spark, 30% chance to reduce 50% Atk/Def & 50% Spark to Fire and Water types |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 16 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 27 |sbbdc = 16 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |sbbhits2 = 10 |sbbaoe2 = A |sbbdc2 = 10 |sbbmultiplier2 = 250 |ubb = Kurukshetra |ubbdescription = 29 combo massive Fire and Water attack on all foes, enormously boosts Spark damage for 3 turns, enormously boosts Atk, Def, Rec of Fire and Water types for 3 turns & enormous Spark vulnerability infliction for 2 turns |ubbnote = 300% Spark, 300% parameter boost to Fire and Water types & 150% Spark vulnerability |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 29 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 33 |ubbdc = 29 |ubbmultiplier = 1800 |es = Dharmapala |esitem = |esdescription = Adds Water barrier to BB/SBB & boosts Atk, Def, Rec when BB gauge is over 50% |esnote = 2500 HP Water Barrier & 60% parameter boost |evofrom = 811116 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evomats6 = |evomats7 = |evomats8 = |evomats9 = |evoitem = |evoitem2 = |evozelcost = |evokarmacost = |omniskill1_cat = Status Boost |omniskill1_1_sp = 10 |omniskill1_1_desc = 20% boost to all parameters |omniskill1_2_sp = 15 |omniskill1_2_desc = Raises all parameter boost from 20% to 50% |omniskill2_cat = Critical Hits |omniskill2_1_sp = 10 |omniskill2_1_desc = Slightly boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_1_note = 40% boost |omniskill2_2_sp = 10 |omniskill2_2_desc = Boosts critical hit damage |omniskill2_2_note = 75% boost |omniskill3_cat = BB Gauge |omniskill3_1_sp = 10 |omniskill3_1_desc = Slightly boosts BC efficacy |omniskill3_1_note = 15% boost |omniskill4_cat = Special |omniskill4_1_sp = 20 |omniskill4_1_desc = Enhances LS's Spark damage boost effect |omniskill4_1_note = +20% boost, 120% Spark total |omniskill4_2_sp = 30 |omniskill4_2_desc = Enhances SBB's attack and Spark damage boost for Fire, Water types effects |omniskill4_2_note = +100% SBB damage modifier & +50% Spark to Fire and Water types, 350% Fire and Water attack & 100% Spark to Fire and Water types total |omniskill4_3_sp = 30 |omniskill4_3_desc = Adds slight damage reduction from Fire, Water types for 2 turns effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_3_note = 10% reduction |omniskill4_4_sp = 30 |omniskill4_4_desc = Adds status ailment removal effect to BB/SBB |omniskill4_5_sp = 40 |omniskill4_5_desc = Adds resistance against 1 KO attack when HP is below 20% |howtoget = |notes = |addcat = |addcatname = }}